A Change of Career
by Demon'sEyes44
Summary: WWE went bankrupt suddenly leaving many employees scrambling to search another job, including top superstars Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Both had no college degree and were forced to find a daily job to survive. With few money left that barely enough t


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own WWE and all the characters, they all belong to the one and only Mr Vince McMahon and WWE itself. This story is completely fictional and for fun purpose only.**

CHAPTER 1- WWE GOES BANKRUPT

It was official. It was over. WWE had gone bankrupt after the company stock value had once again crashed drastically , but this time was worse than the first fall. It was the biggest shame and most shocking news to the wrestling world when the king of all wrestling company had been crumbling to pieces.

WWE Network was hitting its rock bottom after a total of 400,000 fans had cancelled their subscription and the fans in UK began to boycott the show because WWE had delayed their subscription three times. Daniel Bryan had announced that he was retiring from wrestling because of permanent injury on his neck courtesy of Kane's reckless tombstone piledriver. CM Punk had made official statement that he had signed a deal with TNA, who surprisingly announced earlier that they had a new television deal with Scyfy, the channel that airing Smackdown.

The disappointment in the fans increased as WWE had once again made John Cena the World Heavyweight Champion after beating Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton in triple threat match, while Brock Lesnar also announced his contract with WWE is expiring and he had decided to stick to his UFC career. Undertaker had confirmed he will not be in Wrestlemania next year and also retiring. He had opened his own official Twitter and instagram account where he posted a lot of pictures of him hanging with his wife Michelle McCool.

Kane , triple H and Stephanie continued their sadistic Authority Regime with Seth Rollins and constantly bullying locker room superstars that was caught talking to John Cena. Roman Reigns doubted if he could return to WWE in shortest time and continued making press interview via satellite. The Rock occasionally return to demand championship match and picking a bone to fight with some superstars. Hulk Hogan also made sporadic appearances supporting breast cancer awareness and sucking up to John Cena.

Bray Wyatt made regular appearance in Dean Ambrose's weekly match against Cesaro, but usually he would be talking on screen or rocking his chair on the ramp before he disappeared when the lights magically went out, leaving Ambrose pissed off as hell and started to attack Cesaro with microphone. Nikki Bella made her twin sister cleaning the ring arena, backstage, making coffee for Authority, tidying up Diva's locker room and also cooking in the cafeteria . Lana and Rusev demanded WWE to extend the Network to Russia due to demand from their president Putin.

AJ Lee, Paige and Alicia Fox screwed each other matches and throwing tantrum near ringside when they lost a match, but the diva title changed hands between AJ and Paige every two weeks in Raw and the PPV of the month. Luke Harper and Erik Rowan were now floating aimlessly around backstage after being released by their godfather Bray Wyatt. Erik could be seen watching movies with Kane and sometimes hitting on Renee Young. Adam Rose and his crew party would be kicking off every PPV show starting Survivor Series.

With all these madness around frustrating fans all over, they began to boycott the show and turned to TNA for alternative, especially to watch their once favorite superstar who quit after Royal Rumble PPV, CM Punk , causing TV ratings to drop and merchandise sales also declining, except for John Cena tshirts. WWE Network subscriptions also were reducing and the company were running out of money to continue funding the project and PPV buy rates also were going down.

So the epic, biggest failure in corporate world finally came raining on McMahon's parade when the company stock had overwhelmingly dropped to the point that Vince had lost every single money he had and was forced to liquidate all the assets. He was also forced to shut down NXT and the WWE Perfomance Center , leaving many employees were now jobless and scrambling to other wrestling company to find new job. As well as WWE itself, Vince was unable to employ the superstars anymore and had to sell his mansion to pay the rest of the debts left and also their last salary. Now he, Linda, Stephanie and Triple H lived in a middle class in a suburban neighborhood in Connecticut. Vince's other son, Shane and his family moved to a cheaper apartment . WWE had officially went out of business.

TNA immediately shut their application for new wrestlers down after their headquarters were raided by a bunch of desperate former WWE superstars, ring announcers and technicians who were now all unemployed, scattering around for job they could find. The Divas were lucky anyway, many modelling company and also porn film makers approached them to offer a long term career. Some of them accepted the offer, some of them whose pride too high went to TNA shows and flirting with male superstars in hopes of getting hitched to them so that they could climb the easy way to top (considering the owner of TNA is a woman and unlike Vince, there was no chance they could get easy promotion like WWE).

The more fortunate superstars who were not affected by the bankruptcy were the likes of them who had college degree or the ones who had wrestling family like Roman Reigns and Paige. Paige immediately returned to her hometown in England to continue back wrestling with her family. Others like Kane who had an insurance company of his own had no problems of moving on, in fact he had offered a job for his former Authority bosses, Triple H and Stephanie . John Cena had savings of millions but he was no longer able to buy Nikki Bella expensive gifts and stuff due to budget cuts. The rest of the superstars and employees struggled to hunt for career in other wrestling promotions and even tried their luck outside US such as Mexico and Japan.

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were among the most affected by the WWE closure. They both had no college degree, Dean was a high school dropout while Seth only had a diploma. All the wrestling company and school now no longer hiring new talent and Seth was thinking of trying outside US but he had no money left to travel, and so was Dean since Vince had delayed their paychecks for months because of the financial debts. By the time they eventually received their last salary, they were running out of savings after paying the bills and other expenses. Now he and Dean shared a crappy apartment in Vegas together after Seth's girlfriend Rachel had kicked him out of their place since Seth no longer could afford to provide her the luxurious lifestyle.

They decided not to bother Roman, their best friend since Roman himself also struggling with his medical bills and his own family to support, so Dean and Seth vowed to stick together to carry on with their lives. With all their money they had left, they were able to rent a cheap apartment in Vegas and now were browsing for any job vacancy in Vegas . Kane had called Seth to offer him a low position job in his company , but since the company was located in Tennessee , he decided to decline the offer and thanked Kane for his kind thoughts. The man was too nice , he tried to help everyone that was close to him in the Authority storyline, but for now Seth would rather stick with Dean considering they had been close friends since their developmental days in NXT.

"Dean, we are running out of money , " Seth told Dean while they were having a simple lunch of burgers and fries from McDonalds. " It's been a month and we are still not able to get any job. "

"I know. Didn't you tell me yesterday you applying for the trainer job at Crossfit? " Dean asked.

"Apparently when you are no longer a famous superstar, they no longer recognize you as a potential client, " Seth grumbled. "I called the owner that used to be so chummy with me and he said since I had no official degree or license in related field, he could not hire me even though I was an experienced wrestler."

"Apparently everybody we used to work with no longer recognize us since WWE had gone bankrupt." Dean scowled, " Some people had show their true colors, I guess, "

"I had no idea how hard it was to find a job without a college degree, "Seth sighed. " I mean, never in my life I thought a company like WWE could go bankrupt like this and we were suffering miserably. I had forgotten the last time I went around searching for a job."

"Yeah, and I regretted of wasting my money on strippers and gambling, " Dean said. " Nobody knows shit like this could get real some day. I mean, who ever would think a god company like McMahon empire finally crumbling down? It's like watching an ancient Egypt kingdom went down, you know, and suddenly we all turned into slackers in just one blink of an eye. From hot shot to total losers. Damn."

"Have you ever considering going back to Cincinatti? " Seth asked, "I mean, there were probably some friends of yours who can help re-building your career, "

"Nope, " Dean shook his head, " Nope. Why would I ever go back there? I don't need re-building anything, I'm already Dean fucking Ambrose, " He laughed.

"Hmm, " Seth munched on his fries, "Hey, you heard anything about Orton ? " He suddenly wondered, thinking of his former Authority alliance once. He really liked the guy, except Seth could not really stand his temper.

"I heard he's applying to get into Marine again, " Dean wiped the corner of his mouth that was stained with mayo, " But I don't know if he's going to make it. Maybe he'll make Daddy H vouch for him again, " He laughed a his own joke, and Seth laughed along.

"Hey Dean , check this out. " Seth scrolled on his phone, "Cena's opening his own gym in New York. Wanna ask him if he's hiring? You know, maybe he need trainer with low wage cost, "

"Fuck Cena and his gym. He's probably already got his buddies working for him, " Dean scoffed. "Besides, we don't have enough money to travel anymore, remember? And where in the blue hell are we going to crash in NY? "

"Who? Dolph Ziggler? " Seth snickered. " That guy had been working for a law firm now. I checked his twitter, he was now officially a junior associate at Parker& . Ward. co, "

"Dunno. But I'm pretty sure there were definitely a bunch of Cena kisser already jumped in line. Forget it, Seth. We can make this on our own. Pretty sure there must be some lousy chance for us somewhere out there, " Dean mused, toying with the leftover of salad left from his burger that he always hate to eat.

"How, Dean? We had no fucking college education to apply a decent job right now, and we are running low on budget this month! " Seth almost yelled.

"Who says we need college degree? " Dean scowled. " I mean, McDonalds and Starbucks doesn't require college education to work with them, right? How about we tried to ask them if they are hiring? "

"No fucking way, " Seth panicked. "There's no way I'm going to return to something I did before I get signed to WWE. NO FUCKING WAY ! This is low, man. What would our friends say? What would our fans say if they find us, The Shield members working at McDonalds? Huh?"

"So you get any ideas? You wanna go sucking up to Cena or what? " Dean shot back. "You said yourself we need fucking money right now. So this is our only choice we had, or else we can start sleeping in the park starting next month, "

"I know, but I just don't wanna do this again. I've been through this before and I'm not gonna ever start back where I started. That kind of job sucks, man. Really sucks." Seth whined.

"And where do you think I started my career from, huh? You think I was born with a silver spoon like the McMahons?" Dean shouted . "Look Seth. Like you said, guys like us had been through stuff like this before. So what if we were forced to do it again? Listen. We gonna start back right where we start and we gonna climb again like we did before we get a big deal. We gotta pay bills and survive man. In the meantime we still can find wrestling job again. Somewhere, someday we gonna make it, alright? All we had to do just work it out and pull our shit together, alright? " He spoke in much calmer voice .

"Fine. " Seth replied unhappily. "I'll take that, Dr Phil, " He admitted defeat. Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"What? " Seth shrugged. "Wow, Jon Moxley therapy session. Never thought of that before, " He added mockingly, resulting in Dean shoved his arm roughly.

"Fuck off Rollins, " He cursed, but Seth just laughed again.


End file.
